Loving You Was Red
by AaronBrooks
Summary: Niall discovers Liam is in love with him but doesn't know how he feels yet. NIAM FIC
1. State Of Grace

**A/N: State Of Grace Fan fiction, Pairings: Niam, Chapters named after Taylor Swift songs!**

NIALLS POV:

"Hey where's Liam, I asked the other boys before we were just about to go onto stage! Harry looked at me with the widest eyes possible as if to say go look for him yourself. The other boys were escorted onto the waiting area behind the stage while I snuck off to find Liam.

"Liam, where are you, are you in there, LIAM!", I knocked on his dressing room door before heading in. I found a curled up Liam asleep on the sofa in the room. I shook him a few times but no response

"Mmm Niall" , what did he just say, Did Liam just say my name, It shocked me, I shook him again this time it woke him up. "Niall what the hell are you doing", I explained to him we were about to go on and before I knew the pair of us were sprinting to the side of the stage.

Management wasn't too pleased but let us on the stage with a few disappointed looks which we soon enough laughed off while performing the opening song.

The idea of Liam moaning my name filled my head but I decided to let it go, there was probably a good explanation behind it.


	2. Red

NIALLS POV:

The show was over and the boys and I were just coming of our buzz behind stage, when I looked at Liam, he looked sick, pale as a ghost, "Liam you alright mate" he looked up his eyes filled with tears, and shook his head "Niall can I talk to you, please, in private", I nodded and we went to my dressing room.

"Niall, me and Danielle broke up",

"What!"

I was genuinely shocked I thought that Liam and she were solid, I never thought for a second that they were going to break up. I walked over to him and wrapped my arms around him. I could hear his heart beating faster and his grip tighten on me.

"Thanks mate"

"It's okay...but why exactly did you break up"

Liam looked up at me and before I knew it he was pulling up his sleeves, the mess of cuts and blood on his wrist almost broke me.

"Liam what! Is this because of Danielle"

"No this is why Danielle left; she is sick and tired of me being weak"

Liam had been bullied badly at school and had cut as a young boy but I didn't know he was still doing it; I held his hand and ran my fingers over the cuts.

"Please don't do it again" I said as tears ran down my face.

"Only for you my blonde leprechaun"


	3. Treacherous

NIALLS POV:

I left the room trying to piece together what had just happened Liam had cuts on his wrist, I got that and Danielle had fled because of this, but why did he cut. I walked away to find Liam he had left before me and gone back to his dressing room so I knew where to find him.

I opened the door and saw Liam watching a film on the TV, I walked up and turned it off and stared at him, my eyes full of anger. "Why did you cut Liam"

"I was just down and needed to esca-"

"Don't give me this shit, I need a real reason"

Liam stared at me and I saw a tear trickle down his cheek, I hated making him cry, I just did, I don't know why but I always looked out for Liam, he was my best friend and I wanted to help him especially now.

"I cut because i'm in love with someone else"

"What, thats why you cut, your pathetic, you cut because your depressed, you cut because you hate yourself not because you'd rather fuck another girl than your girlfriend"

"ITS YOU!", Liam screamed out.

I froze, it took a while to sink in, but before long, I stood up and walked out. I couldn't deal with it, he didn't love me, right? But as I thought about it, there was they ways he looked at me, the supposed love bites he gave me that were just jokes and how he wrapped his arms around and hugged me all the time.

But I wasn't gay, so I couldn't go out with him, sure he made me feel good, but just as a friend, or did he make me feel like more than a friend.

Before I knew it I had collapsed on my sofa in my dressing room and began to relive the whole conversation.


	4. I Knew You Were Trouble

NIALLS POV:

We were heading out of the arena through the back entrance and getting onto the bus, I looked at Liam who looked at me, I stared at his lips for some reason they looked so beautiful even with his puffy eyes from crying.

I got onto the bus and walked over to Liam

"Liam I'm sorry for that, I just couldn't deal with what you said, I like you but-"

Suddenly Liam crashed his lips into mine, he bit down on my bottom lip begging for entrance, I let his tongue in to my mouth and we fought for dominance before I let him win, he tasted amazing, but then I realised, I'M KISSING LIAM PAYNE.

I entwined my fingers into his and couldn't hide the smile behind the kiss.

"Niall what the fuck are you doing", Zayn's words broke our kiss, I looked at Liam and then took double takes between the other boys.

"I don't know" the words just fell out and I released Liam's hand

Louis came over and tapped Liam on the shoulder "Dude, you told me you were in love with a dude but never told me it was Niall"

I felt my face go read with embarrassment and I ran to my bunk

"Niall come on, were ok"

"FUCK OFF, I'M NOT GAY AND I DON'T LOVE LIAM, HE JUST PUSHED HIMSELF ON ME"

I climbed in my bunk and heard the other boys talking to Liam about what had just happened Liam admitted to kissing me and before he could say anything else the boys cut him off, shouting at him for what he'd done, I didn't want Liam to take the rap for what had been a mutual kiss but I wasn't prepared to admit to this, no-one could know that I had kissed Liam, I was straight it just happened.


	5. All To Well

NIALLS POV:

I climbed out of my bunk the next day, the other boys we're up already talking around the small table on the bus, but when I walked over the place went silent.

Liam was sat in a chair on the other side of the bus from us, the boys were pissed he'd tried it on with me.

I felt awful at the fact he must have been feeling so hated and abused, none of this was his fault at all but now everyone thought it was.

"What do you want for breakfast", Harry said as he started to get up from the table.

"Nothing", the boys froze, I'd never turned down a meal before in my life.

Liam looked up from his depressive state and looked straight at me, his large brown, beautiful, puppy dog eyes slowly began to make me melt and I could feel my heart beating three times faster.

I got up and left to go get changed.

_~15 minutes later~_

Harry, Zayn and Louis headed out, leaving Liam and I on the bus alone!

Nothing was said but I walked over to him and decided I was going to be a complete Cunt to him.

"Liam, why the fuck did you kiss me"

"Well you didn't exactly pull away", he insisted

"Fuck you, I'm not a fag"

The words left my mouth before I could stop them, my Dad, that what he used to call people that were gay, I felt sick

"Like father like son is it", Liam said with spite in his voice

"No...Liam! I didn't mean it like that"

Liam turned away to leave but I grabbed his hand

"What are you doing?" he asked

"I don't know",

I pushed myself into him stealing his lips, he kissed back, our lips moving in perfect sync, I wanted him badly and I could hear slight moans as I allowed his tongue into my mouth. He tasted amazing and I needed more. I smashed him against the wall of the bus and began to thrust my hips on to him. I could tell he like it from the moans he was giving off and the mass that grew in his jeans.

"Do you like that Li"

I felt myself getting harder as well, I broke the kiss tearing off his and my shirt and beginning to unbutton his jeans.

The door swung open and in poked Louis.

"Liam! Niall! What's going on?"

Liam and I took a double take before Louis spoke again

"Be safe"

What was that suppose to mean, Louis stepped in and grabbed a bottle he'd left behind, but before he headed out threw us a small square foil package.

Louis left us, I looked at the condom in my hand and back up at Liam, we just laughed and before I knew it our lips were connected again.

**A/N: that's right you're going to have to wait to see what happens next.**


	6. 22

NIALLS POV:

I broke the kiss, and stepped back admiring Liam.

"Do you think Louis will tell the other boys", I asked with my puppy dog eyes staring at Liam.

Liam shook his head indicating he was pretty sure that Louis would keep it on the down low, "I want you Liam"

I tacked him to the floor of the bus and continued with the removal of his jeans, I could see his cock getting harder in his boxers and it excited me even more.

"Mmmm...NIALL" he shouted as I knew he was getting pleasure from the friction I was creating between us.

I took of my jeans and nuzzled into his neck

"I'm gonna punish you", I whispered into his ear

"Please baby, punish me", he spurred me on and licked down his chest leaving small marks and bites along him, I wanted the world to know that he was mine.

I reached the band of his boxers and slid them down, revealing his cock, it must have been 8inches, I took it in my hand and went up and down his shaft sending a tingling sensation through his body.

"Niall...Niall Please!", he begged me and I took his mass in my mouth. I let my tongue twirl around the head of his dick and then started to bob my head up and down.

Liam moaned louder and louder and I began to deep throat him.

"I'm so close baby agh", Liam clawed at my back and released his load into my mouth.

I swallowed his load, while some spilled out of my mouth and down my chin, sucking on my brace.

I looked at Liam who was red and flushed.

"I LOVE YOU SO FUCKING MUCH BABY"

Liam smiled and stuck his tongue in my mouth one more time before he clambered to his feet and we began to get dressed.


	7. I Almost Do

LOUIS POV:

I just saw Niall and Liam making out and maybe as I think about it doing more.

The way they were entwined in each other it was perfect. I smiled and laughed as I walked back to the pool where we were all hanging out.

As I sat on the sun bed around the pool, I realised that in my mind it wasn't Niall and Liam making out and doing dirty stuff with each other, it was me and Harry.

"Hey what's up mate", Harry pulled himself out of the pool wearing a pair of striped orange and pink short.

I looked at him in a whole new light and even blushed as he put his hand on my Shoulder.

I wanted him...No I didn't...Did I?

I'm not sure if I wanted him not but I wanted to do what Niall was doing to Liam to Harry.

"Harry, can you come help me with something back at the Bus", Harry agreed and we walked off to the bus, we saw Niall and Liam walk past who blushed and by the looks on their faces were shocked and surprised.

I opened the door of the bus and smashed my lips into Harry.

FIREWORKS, it was amazing Harry kissed back and I bit his lip.

Stepping back I realised I didn't want the sexy stuff with him, I just wanted him, he was perfect.

Harry blushed "I've always loved you Louis" as he walked over and grabbing my hand and kissing me on the lips.


	8. We Are Never Ever Getting Back Together

NIALLS POV:

Things were going so well, Liam and I were together and the Last show on the Tour was tonight

I was in my changing room throwing on my clothes when the door opened, Liam was there looking as cute as ever, he strolled on in and wrapped his arms around my waist burying his head in my neck.

I loved the way he felt, smelled even; it was amazing.

"Babe, it's the last show I have to get ready", I said but even I wasn't listening to myself, Liam spun me around and pulled me into him shoving his tongue into my mouth.

"Don't worry Ni, I am going to make tonight very special", and with that he left my room.

HARRYS POV:

I was waiting in just behind stage, when Zayn walked over.

"Mate what's going on"

I hadn't noticed the tears running down my face, "Zayn it's nothing", good one Harry, you really think he is going to believe that, he wasn't born yesterday

Zayn cocked his head to the side and squinted at me

"FINE! YOU WIN! ... It's my Mum"

I held up my phone open on a new text to my Mum reading "Mum, I think I'm in love with Louis"

Zayn's eyes widened

"I couldn't hit send!" I muttered

"Send It, Anne is great she will love you no matter what"

I clicked send, and I had to sit down, blood rushing to my head.

BING!

"Open it", Zayn said clenching my shoulders trying to relax me.

I clicked open

"OMG! Thank god you worked it out, I've known you were gay since you were a young teenager, I'm so glad you told me, and you're so brave telling me this even if it is only by text, and before I forget I hope you and Louis are very happy"

The biggest smile grew across my face and I couldn't stop it.

Louis walked over to the side of the stage where Zayn and I were sitting.

"Hazza, Anne just text me, I'm so proud of you"

"I love you boo bear", I said before Louis realised Zayn was there, I nodded as if to confirm him knowing about us and he dove in for a kiss.


	9. READ!

HEY! IT'S AARON THE AUTHOR OF THIS STORY, I HAVE BEEN OVERWHELMED WITH THE RESPONSE TO THIS FIC, AND AM GREATFUL TO I AM GOING TO MOVE THE FANFIC HOWEVER TO WATTPAD

HERE IS THE LINK-

9716586-loving-you-a-niam-fic-chapter-1


End file.
